F O R G O T T E N Memories
by ravanstrawberry
Summary: Memories are important, they make up who we are. But when a young women forgets all her memories, and everyone around her forgets them, what is she to do? Not many around her can even remember her after they meet her, not to mention she's sure she isn't human. So how did she come to travel and live with the Winchester boys? OC Eventual Sam or Dean x OC
1. Prologue

Memories: Prologue:

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke is the creator of Supernatural, I own nothing except the idea for this fanfic, and any OC's you may/will see.

Sam absentmindedly petted the black cat that was laying on his chest, as he lay in the motel bed opposite of his brother's.

This had become a nightly tradition. She, the cat, would alternate each night with which brother she slept with. Tonight it was Sam, who was obviously lost in thought as he ran his hand down her silken fur, Dean asleep in his own bed, as it was quite late.

When she finally had enough petting she climbed off Sam's chest and onto the bed next to him, reverting to her original form.

Now in place of the black cat, was a young woman. Early twenties with waist-length brown hair, and evergreen eyes.

No, she wasn't a demon, but she obviously wasn't human either. They honestly didn't know what she was, or where they had obtained her, honestly. And neither did she, as for some reason, their memories had all faded.

The woman knew nothing of her past, what she was, or how she had come to live and travel with the two hunters. And most people, soon forgot who she was after meeting her, their memories fading of her. Very few people ever kept their memories of the woman, and this troubled her.

But with a sigh, she turned her back to Sam, who slung an arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

No, they weren't in love. But with Sam and Dean's job, there really wasn't time to take, to grow companionships and relationships. So sometimes, it was a comfort to be able to hold another person in their arms, just to sleep.

And the woman was fine with this, as she slept better with the Winchester brothers than she did alone.

Sam pulled her as close as he could, resting his head on hers. She could practically hear the cogs and wheels of his brain, spinning furiously, trying to figure out how to get Dean out of the Crossroad Demon's contract.

The woman took one of his hands and massaged it, trying to calm him into sleep.

As it always did, it calmed Sam, and soon he found himself asleep. And once he was, the woman closed her own eyes, and drifted into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Disappearing Act

** Memories: Chapter One: Disappearing Act**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke created it. I do own my OC, though.**

_"Sometimes we are unaware of the hidden dangers that lie before us."_

She awoke just before dawn, untangling herself from Sam, who had his arms around her and one of his legs between hers. This was not new, as he usually held her as close as he could during the night.

She stood and walked towards the bathroom, locking the door as she entered. She looks in the mirror at her skin, covered in scars. Scars she doesn't remember. With a sigh she turns on the shower and gets in; having slept naked.

Yes, she slept naked. When she shifts forms, her clothes don't shift with her, so she had come to the point where she felt comfortable, being naked with the brothers.

She walked out of the bathroom, naked and wet, earning stares from the newly awoken Winchester brothers.

She raised an eye brow at them and walked over to her duffle bag, pulling out clean clothing.

"You...uh...are really comfortable in your own skin, aren't you?" Sam asked.

She grinned. "Only with you guys. I trust you guys." She said with a smile, oblivious to the fact they were both turned on by her nudity.

She turned her back on them, slipping on black underwear and bra, before getting into a pair of black shorts and a loose grey shirt.

"You guys gonna dress, or no?" She asked them, sitting down on the edge of Dean's bed.

* * *

"So, tell me. Why are we here again?" She asked as she looked out the window in the dingy motel, Sam and Dean eating breakfast.

"There have been at least 5 disappearances. All the witnesses claim they saw a small girl in a torn white dress before the victims were taken." Sam answered.

She continued to stare out the window, taking in the scenery of the small town in Iowa.

"Oh, yeah. So what's the game plan for today? Go talk to the witnesses?" She turned slightly, just enough to see the boys out of the corner of her eye.

"Yep. That's the plan." Dean replied as he opened a beer.

"Dude, its only 11 am..." Sam scolded lightly.

She chuckled as the two began to bicker about Dean's drinking habit.

"While you guys interview witnesses, I'm going to check out the crime scenes. See if I can see, or smell anything." She grinned, changing her eyes to a bright yellow, with cat's slits for pupils.

Not only could she shift her form completely, but also just pieces of her body, or even just her senses.

"Be careful, don't get caught." Sam warned, truly worried for her.

"Sniff out some hot single twins." Dean supplied, earning an eye roll from her as she headed towards the door.

"You guys be careful too." She smiled and walked out the door, heading straight for the first crime scene.

* * *

She sniffed around the back alley, the first disappearance had been here. It had been a 24 year old woman, who was walking home from the bar with a friend, both drunk off their asses.

She checked the area as best she could, but caught no scent what-so-ever.

"Strange. Surely its not a ghost kidnapping people..." She murmured to herself.

She stood there for a few seconds before she heard the sound of giggling. She whipped around and was met by a small child.

The young girl had long black hair and shockingly blue eyes. Her skin was extremely gray, and her dress was torn and tattered.

"So, its you everyone's seeing." She backed up from the child a few steps and reached into her pocket, going for her phone.

The child giggled again, taking a step towards her. She was alarmed, as the child gave off no scent.

She quickly dialed Sam's number, the child taking another step towards her.

"Hello?" Sam's voice came from the other end.

* * *

Sam and Dean were currently asking a 27 year old woman, dressed in goth attire, to give them details about the child they saw.

The woman, who insisted she be called 'October', continued to change the subject, more intent on flirting with Sam then being helpful.

Which really made it seem like she didn't care that her best friend was currently missing.

"You would look good in leather." October said, directing her words to Sam, who at that moment, was relieved to hear his cell phone ring.

"Please excuse me one minute." He walked away from Dean and 'October' and answered his phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Sam!" He heard her voice on the other end, and before he could ask her what was wrong, Sam heard her scream, then the sound of the phone dropping.

He quickly rushed back to Dean and grabbed him, saying goodbye and 'We'll be in touch.' to October.

"Dude, what is it?" Dean asked as the got back into the Impala.

"Drive to the first scene. Something's wrong." Sam told his brother, and Dean drove.

* * *

As soon as she said Sam's name, the child's eyes turned blood red, and her fingernails to claws. The child attacked her, and she let out a scream, dropping her phone.

* * *

Sam and Dean arrived on the scene, only to find her phone laying in a large puddle of blood.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"It got Luna."


	3. They Know

**Memories: Chapter Two: They Know:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's. Eric Kripke is the creator of Supernatural.**

_"If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself." -George Orwell_

She opened her eyes slowly, a pounding in the back of her head. Looking around she pieced together that she was in an abandoned factory of some sort. She looked up and saw her hands bound above her head by chains. And she was dangling so her feet didn't touch the ground.

What she could remember of her attack was that the child had jumped at her, and then there was the sudden smell of sulfur, as a demon, wearing a very attractive man, appeared behind her. She had whipped around, ready to shift, but the demon slashed at her with a knife, cutting her forearms as she screamed again, backing into the brick wall before the demon knocked her out.

She tried to pull her arms out of the chains, but only ended up making herself spin slightly.

"Don't try to fight it please." She looked towards the voice; the demon stood a little ways away from her.

"Go to hell." She shot back with a glare, her evergreen eyes trained hard on him, anger filling them.

"Tsk, tsk. I've already been there. Didn't like it much." His eyes turned black as eternal darkness. And he smirked. It was obvious he thought that would scare her.

She rolled her own eyes. "I already know what you are." She replied and his eyes went back to normal.

"I know you do." He laughed, a booming laugh that filled the space around her. He looked her over, walking around her as he did, and she tried hard to keep her eyes on him.

"Why did you take me? And who was that child?" She asked him.

He waved his hand dismissively. "She was just trying to scare you away, hoping I wouldn't get the chance to take you." He laughed again and walked over towards a silver tray, covered with a dirty white cloth. He pulled the cloth off to reveal an assortment of old medical tools, all rusty and nasty looking. Luna shifted her senses for a second, just enough to catch the scent of sulfur, and dried blood coming from the tools.

She gulped in fear, as he looked at her with a sinister look. He picked up a large, curved blade. It almost looked like a curved butcher's knife. She knew enough to know it was an amputation knife from the 1700's. He walked towards her with it in hand.

"I wonder how much you'll scream?" He said quietly as he got closer.

"Stay away from me!" Luna practically yelled. And he laughed. She was beginning to hate that laugh.

"Don't worry." He walked over and placed the knife down on the tray again. "I jest. After all, I can't mar that pretty skin. Yet." She would shift, and get away, but she needed to know his plan before she returned to Sam and Dean...

"What are you going to do to me?" She pleaded to know.

"Sacrifice you, of course." He grinned wide.

She furrowed her brows. "Sacrifice me to _what_, exactly?" She asked him.

"My boss of course. He loves pretty, young things. He loves their taste." He darted his tongue out of his mouth and she grimaced. "Now, allow me to summon him here." He pulled out a black bladed dagger and walked into another room, coming back with a 6 year old boy.

She gasped. "What are you going to do?"

* * *

Dean and Sam scoured the town; trying to solve this case as quick as possible, in order to save Luna. The only things they had yet to discover, was that all the victims were usually taken a few days after seeing the girl in the torn white dress, and that they were all beautiful women in their early to mid twenties.

Except the first and third to go missing. The first was a child who had been taken two years ago. Her name was Ella. She was 6 years old, and had been wearing a new white dress, the day she went missing.

Sam and Dean knew she must have been the girl all the witnesses saw. The third child was a little boy, 8 years old. He was the girl's younger brother, he had been taken about a month ago.

"So the little girl is obviously a ghost. But how and why is she taking people?" Sam asked as they sat in the Impala.

"And why did Luna get taken so fast, and why hurt her?" Dean wondered aloud.

* * *

Luna watched in horror as the man swept the blade across the child's throat, spilling his blood. It angered her. She closed her eyes, ready to shift.

"I wouldn't, if I were you. I'll kill you if you change forms." She opened her eyes in absolute shock. _How did he know?!_ She watched in shock and horror as he made sure the blood went into a bowl. He then walked over to an alter she had neglected to notice.

He poured the blood onto the alter, and started a chant, ignoring her question.

-Page Break-

"Dean, I think I found something." Sam said as he looked up from his laptop.

"What?" Dean walked over and looked at the screen.

"This isn't the first town this has happened in, the disappearances. And get this, all the witnesses in the last town, remember seeing an 'attractive man'. As they described him." Sam pulled up a picture of a man in his early thirties. "They say it was him. His wife was the first woman to go missing, ever."

"He looks familiar..." Dean mentioned.

"Yeah, because we saw him earlier." Sam replied.

Earlier in the day they had gone down to the library, to look and see if they could find anything on dead or missing children. Which is where they had learned of Ella. And also saw the librarian, the same man that was on Sam's screen.

Dean stood up. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

Standing before Luna was a woman. Her beauty was so intense, it was almost unreal. But Luna could smell the sulfur on her, could tell she was a demon.

"Mmm. This one is perfect, Samuel." The woman said. Even her voice was rich and beautiful. She ran a coco colored hand across Luna's cheek, almost in a loving manner. "Prepare my bath then, Samuel." The demoness stood back and let the other demon get to work, pulling Luna down.

"Yes master." He replied, pulling Luna down from the ceiling, keeping her hands chained as he forced her into another room, where a porcelain bathtub was. He stripped her of her clothing and pushed her into the tub. He chained her hands and feet, so she was unable to move.

He again pulled out the amputation knife, running it down the skin of her stomach, causing her to let out a scream of agony.

* * *

Sam and Dean burst into the abandoned factory. They had heard that Samuel, the librarian, had purchased it, saying he was going to 'Turn it into a club.' They were met with loud screams.

They ran towards the room they heard them coming from. A beautiful woman turned to look at them, revealing Samuel cutting lines down Luna's skin. Luna cried and screamed, angering the brothers.

"Looks like we have company. Come to join the party, boys?" The woman asked, attacking Dean in the process. Dean shot at her before getting knocked into the floor.

Sam began chanting the exorcism spell as Dean stood and fought the two demons.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica...Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." The further Sam got in the spell, the harder the demons fought.

While they were distracted, Luna pulled herself out of the tub, she tried to shift forms but within moments the black and darkness of unconsciousness took her.

* * *

Luna woke up in a bed she was unfamiliar with, her stomach and arms bandaged and stinging. She pushed herself up, pushing a quilt off her clothed form. She had a moment of wondering who dressed her before Sam and Dean walked in with Bobby.

"What happened?" She asked, starting to get out of the bed.

"These ijits brought you here half dead. You bled all over the place, but you're patched up now." Bobby told her, and she blinked, finally recognizing Bobby's home.

"And before that?" She winced as she turned slightly, causing her stomach to start burning where the cuts were.

"We sent those sons of bitches back to hell!" Dean said triumphantly.

Sam looked at Luna with a curious expression. "Why didn't you just shift and get yourself out of there?"

She looked to each of them slowly. The only three people who were supposed to know her secret. That she could change forms. "They knew about me."


	4. Dangers of Dare

**Memories: Chapter three: Dangers of Dare**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Luna and the idea for this Fanfiction. Eric Kripke is the creator of Supernatural.**

_"An intelligent man is sometimes forced to be drunk to spend time with his fools." -Ernest Hemingway_

"So they know. Its not like _nobody_ would ever figure out. Think about it. Who ever took your memories and placed you with the boys, probably told, or gloated." Bobby was the voice of reason in her panic, that the demons knew of her.

"Yeah, and hey, maybe now we can find out who and what you are." Sam smiled, also trying to be a voice of reason.

You see, Luna wasn't even her real name, as far as they knew. In fact, the only thing they knew about her, was that she wasn't human. Age, birth date, name, past; it was all forgotten. It was like they just came to from sleep one day, and they were all together. As if they had been together all their lives.

Bobby remembered the boys knocking on his door in the middle of the night, with some girl. None knowing who she was or how they obtained her. But she was apart of the group, the family, now.

Dean sighed. "Hey, we'll figure everything out. Just rest. You're still pretty banged up." And with those words, the three men all filed out of the room to let her rest. She rubbed her stomach bandages lightly, a tad grateful they were gone, as she was in great pain from her wounds.

She lay back down and closed her eyes, going back into sleep.

* * *

She stood and walked out of the room, having the house to herself for a while. Dean, Bobby, and Sam, had all left on a job, something about a haunting a few towns over. They wouldn't let her come because they feared her reopening her wounds.

She cursed herself for being hurt so badly as she slowly walked towards the kitchen. The boys had said they planned on being back later that night, as the haunting didn't seem to much of a challenge.

Luna looked around the kitchen and realized Bobby had all the fixings for her to bake a pie. As much as she remembered, which, again, wasn't much, she had never baked anything in her life. She shrugged anyways and went about putting the pie together.

She was surprised when the cherry pie came out of the oven looking pretty good. She took a slice and found herself even more surprised that it actually tasted really good. She smiled and wondered briefly if she had enjoyed baking as a pass-time in her past.

She put the pie on the counter, allowing it to cool further and went about searching Bobby's kitchen for something to make them all for dinner.

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Bobby all walked into the house and were met with the aroma of steak. They walked over to Bobby's table and saw four places set at the table. Each with a plate with steak and potatoes. Dean's stomach growled loudly as he quickly picked a spot to sit.

"Wash your hands first!" Luna walked out of the kitchen wearing an old apron, carrying two pies. Dean thought he had died and gone to Heaven.

"Did you do all this?" Bobby asked, gesturing to the prepared dinner and Luna smiled.

"Yes. I was bored...And it all...just came to me. How to cook and bake. Now go wash up." She sat the pies down on the table and then untied the apron; taking it off. She then sat down in a chair at the table.

The three went and washed their hands before returning. Bobby sat at the head of the table, Luna to his left, Dean across from him, and Sam on his right.

"Do we say Grace, or something?" Sam asked, looking around the table.

"I say we just dig in." And with that, Dean stuffed a large fork-full of steak into his mouth before moaning loudly. "I'm in Heaven. This is the best thing ever!"

The others at the table decided to dig in as well.

"Wow, Luna, this is good!" Sam said after taking a bite and Bobby nodded in agreement.

Soon they had finished, and Dean sat staring at the pies intently. Luna giggled and stood up passing Dean the cherry pie she had made earlier, the one she had taken a slice from. "That one is just for you, Dean." She grinned at him. Dean stuck his fork into the pie and took a bite, as he ate he made some very disturbingly happy sounds.

"I love you!" He said in between bites and she laughed, cutting slices out of the other pie.

"This one is apple." She set a slice on both Sam and Bobby's plates and they grinned; digging in.

* * *

Dean laid on the floor groaning. "Why did you guys let me eat the _whole_ pie myself?" He groaned again; earning laughs from Sam and Luna.

"You ijit._ I_ told you not to." Bobby muttered and shook his head as Luna went and sat next to Dean on the floor and began rubbing his stomach.

"You're stupid." She smiled at him.

"That feels good." He smiled back.

"Well, I'm heading to bed, children." Bobby stood up and left the room.

Dean sat up. "What do we do now?" He sounded like a child, whose parents just went to bed, allowing him to get into trouble. Sam shrugged.

"Okay, I know this is _so_ junior high...But...lets play truth or dare!" Luna clapped her hands together at her idea and grinned.

Sam shrugged. "Why not?" He sat down next to her and Dean on the floor. "Who goes first?" He asked.

"Sam, truth or dare?" Dean asked, answering Sam's question.

"Truth." Sam replied.

"What were you dreaming of last week, on the drive to Iowa? Because you were making some serious happy noises!" Dean asked with a laugh and Sam coughed a few times, turning red.

"Come on. You have to say, after all, its the rules!" Luna grinned.

"I was dreaming of sex." He blushed harder.

"Well, who was it with?" Dean asked Sam.

"No! I already answered, I don't have to answer another question this turn. Now, Luna, truth or dare?" Sam changed the subject.

"Hmm...Dare." Luna put her legs on Sam's legs, and leaned back; making herself comfortable.

"I dare you to go outside naked and pick flowers." Sam told her. She shrugged and stripped off her clothes, darting out the door.

"Dude, nice dare." Dean grinned. A few minutes later, Luna returned with an armful of flowers she had picked. She walked over and dumped them onto Sam's lap, laughing. She then got dressed.

"Dean, truth or dare?" She asked as she sat down.

"Dare." He answered immediately.

"I dare you to play the rest of the game naked." She smirked, Sam looked at her disgusted.

"Ew. I don't want to see that much of my brother." He told her.

"Fine, he can cover himself with a couch pillow. Now get stripping!" She laughed again as Dean rolled his eyes and stood up, stripping off all his clothes as Sam shut his eyes tight. When he opened them again, Dean was sitting on the floor with one of Bobby's couch pillows strategically placed to cover a certain part of himself.

"Luna, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." She picked again.

"If I have to be naked this whole game, then I dare you to be naked the whole time, too." Dean told her. She quickly stripped off her clothes and sat back down.

"Sam, truth or dare?" She asked and Sam sat there for a moment, almost afraid to answer.

"Dare?" He was hesitant.

"Dare you to join the nudity." She laughed.

And with those words, Sam stripped with a sigh, also sitting with one of Bobby's couch pillows covering himself.

Suffice it to say, the rest of the game ended up being a 'I dare you to drink another beer' game.

* * *

When Bobby walked into his living room the next morning, he was a bit scared by what he found.

Luna lay on her side, her legs draped across Dean's and her face on Sam's stomach. There were empty bottles of beer littering the ground and his couch pillows were on top of Dean's privates. Luna, Dean, and Sam were all still naked.

"The hell happened?!" Yeah, Bobby was scarred for life.


	5. Blurry Faces in my Mind

**Memories: Chapter Four: Blurry faces in my mind**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Erick Kripke created it.**

_Is not a kiss the very autograph of love? - Henry Finck_

Luna jumped awake at the sound of Bobby's voice. She shifted into the form of a Timber wolf out of instinct, before calming and shifting back.

"Good morning Bobby!" She stretched and walked into the kitchen to find an apple, at ease with her nudity, whereas Sam and Dean quickly dressed.

As Luna bit into an apple Sam looked into the kitchen, his eyes fixing on the anti-possession tattoo on her ass.

Bobby cleared his throat to get Sam and Dean's attention.

"Again, what the hell?" He asked them.

"Uh...truth or dare...with beer?" Dean's face was red as he tried to explain their nudity to Bobby.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Ijits. Girl, put some clothes on!" He shouted towards the kitchen.

Luna walked out of the kitchen, apple in hand. "Sir, yes sir!" She laughed and slipped on her clothes.

* * *

Dean and Sam decided that Luna was healed enough to leave, and therefore, did such.

They had been on the road for an hour now, Luna napping in the backseat of the Impala, headphones on as music played from her Ipod, and a black sketchbook on her lap.

"Ever wonder what she writes about?" Dean asked Sam as he pulled into a small diner.

Luna never let them look at her sketchbook. She said it was her personal diary. Truly, it was the only thing she kept secret from them.

Sam shook his head. "Dean, we can't look. She doesn't want us to..." Sam scolded, but truthfully, even he was tempted.

Dean was already reaching over and taking the sketchbook, careful of the pages that were falling out. "She'll never know." He whispered and slipped out of the car, Sam right behind him.

Sam followed behind his older brother, guilt and curiosity rising within him. Dean opened the book, flipping through pages.

To the brothers' amazement, the whole thing explained what she felt when she shifted. It told of their adventures so far in killing the supernatural. There were incredibly life-like drawings to go with details on how to kill certain things.

"Excuse you, did I say you could read that!?" Dean dropped the book, startled at Luna's appearance. "We're sorry, Luna." Sam bent down and picked the book up before handing it to her.

She grabbed it from his hands. "No, you're not. Otherwise you would not have taken from me as I slept." She sighed. "I was making this for new hunters. You guys have your dad's journal, but other's might not have something like that."

"Why didn't you just show us?" Dean asked, eyebrows raised.

"I wasn't done, and I didn't know how you two would feel about it." She blushed slightly.

Sam noticed her slight discomfort and opted to change the subject. "Its wonderful, Luna. Now who wants pie?"

"PIE!" Dean didn't need any other words to change where his mind was, he ran straight into the diner, causing Sam and Luna to laugh before following him in.

* * *

Four slices of pie later, and Dean was patting his stomach.

"How can you eat so much?" Luna asked him, sipping on her milkshake.

"He could eat his weight in pie." Sam joked, pushing his empty plate in front of him.

"True story." Dean winked at Luna, causing her too look away, blushing.

Dean and Sam began talking about some new case they may have discovered as Luna looked out the window, finishing her milkshake.

All of a sudden Luna grasped her head in pain, she heard a high pitched noise. Sam and Dean looked at her in worry.

"Luna?" Dean, who was sitting next to her, put his hand on her shoulder.

"My head. It hurts!" She passed out.

* * *

Luna came to in a motel room that the boys had rented for the night. Blurry visions of people she didn't know, swimming though her mind. "Ugh." She sat up and looked around, just as Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Feeling any better?" Sam asked her, lightly pushing her back to lay down.

"Where's Dean?" She asked, sitting up again.

"He went to get you medicine. What happened back there?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I have...these..." She shakes her head. "I saw things, but I don't know what." She rubs her face.

Sam pulled her into a hug. "What kind of things?" He frowned, wondering if she was having visions like he used to.

"I don't know. It was all blurry." She looked up into his eyes.

It was silent for a moment between them, before Sam closed his eyes and moved his head down to hers. Her face turned red as she closed her eyes, waiting for the strangely timed kiss.

The moment before their lips met, Dean walked into the room.

"I got Advil!" He called out, and they quickly separated, both blushing. "What did I miss?" He asked confused.


	6. I'm Out

Memories: Chapter Five: I'm Out

"Angels deliver fate to our doorsteps." Jessi Lane Adams

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The creator is Eric Kripke.

A/N: Not the end. Also, there is sex. So if you're under 18 or its not legal in your state for you to read this, please leave. I trust you to do the right thing.

Weeks past. They found nothing on what Luna had seen, or on how to save Dean. And now, it was three days until the year anniversary of his deal.

Luna sat at the table, her head on her arms as she stared off into the distance. It was 12:03 am and she couldn't sleep. All she could think of, was losing Dean, and how it made her hurt.

Footsteps creaked on the floorboards, she looked over and saw Dean. They stared at each other for a slight moment before he reached over, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the chair gently.

He lead her, without a word, out the door towards the Impala. She followed silently, letting him lead. He opened the back door to the Impala and she climbed in. Once she was in he climbed in next to her, shutting the door behind him.

He immediately pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she returned quickly, running her tongue across his lips.

He ripped her clothes from her body, literally. Kissing and biting down her neck hard, leaving marks as he made his way down her chest. She let out a canine growl as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking it as his hands rubbed the other.

She began ripping his clothes off him, the pleasure she was feeling was making it hard to keep herself from shifting into different animals, claws shredding his clothes.

He released her breasts and bit down her stomach, towards her womanhood. As he stuck his tongue into her she let out another growl and ran her claws down his back and then yanking him up into a kiss.

He thrust himself into her hard and she bit his lip, causing him to let out a moan. She had bitten hard enough to cause his lip to bleed, but neither cared. He pounded into her hard.

It was animalistic, the Impala shaking with their ecstasy. Howls escaping her lips and her name escaping his. His back bleed from her inability to keep a hold of her slightly shifting form, having scratched up his back. And he had, in several places, bitten through the skin of her neck.

He grasped her hips tightly with his hands as he thrust. She wrapped her legs around him, drawing him closer.

Sam looked out the window sadly, he knew what they were doing. He could here her howls and roars, as her vocal cords shifted. He dropped the curtain, his heart shattering.

-4 months later-

Dead.

Dean was dead.

Dean had died. Their last ditch effort to save him failed, and he had died.

They buried him and Sam vanished. He just left in the middle of the night.

Luna had tried to find Sam, and was successful, but he made her leave. Telling her he wanted nothing to do with her. And now, four months later, Luna was out.

Out of the hunting business and living in a small apartment in a town in Utah.

She had a job at a small cafe, she was happy, not thinking of the Winchesters.

"See ya guys later!" Luna waved to her co-workers as she left work, walking home. She loved her life. It was normal, no monsters or demons.

The only thing she worried about was making rent and the creepy guy at work.

She opened her front door and walked in, dropping her purse on the floor and heading towards the kitchen.

She opened the fridge door, reaching in to grab a soda and froze, a shiver running down her back as she smelt someone behind her.

She shifted her nails into tiger's claws and whirled around. The man grabbed her and easily pinned her to the wall, earning a glare from her.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord." He replied as he let her go.

She laughed. "An angel? You've got to be kidding me."

"Why would I joke?" He asked honestly.

"What the hell does an angel want with me?" She narrowed her eyes, readying herself to shift forms.

"You need to return to the Winchesters. They will be needing you." He replied, looking around her kitchen slightly.

"You're not a very good angel. Dean is dead, jack ass." She shifted her teeth into fangs.

He looked her dead in the eye. "I brought him back."

She looked at Castiel in disbelief, shaking her head. "Wha...What?" Tears threatened to spill.

He took her by the arm. "I'll take you to him."

"No! I'm out. I don't care if they need me." She quickly composed herself. "I'm out."

He sighed and vanished, leaving her alone.

She dropped to the floor once she was alone. "I'm out..." She said quietly to herself.


End file.
